Romance, vampires, and murder
by ice-shaman-princess
Summary: this is the story of Wendy Marcoast and Robert O'Mally. drama and mystery come to in this story


Robert walked around the grounds of Cross Academy.  
His hands were in his pocket and his white shirt jacket was open, showing another white shirt underneath.  
His glasses hanged precariously on his nose.  
The full moon made his white hair illuminate brilliantly.  
He walked in a bothered state.  
Class had been canceled and he couldn't figure out why.  
He had read in the newspapers that a pure blood had been murdered but the vampire didn't go to the school.  
He couldn't understand what was happening.  
Was it canceled to protect the Night Class?

Wendy snuck out of the dorm.  
She hated having to be inside by sundown.  
Everything interesting happened at night.  
She wandered the campus.

Robert continued his night time stroll.  
His mind was clearly on what had happened.  
His head hung down, parallel the ground.  
He did not once notice the new girl.  
He walked right into her.  
He quickly grabbed a hold of her, without thinking, so she wouldn't fall.  
His glasses on the other hand had hit the ground and cracked.  
He sighed when the sound of glass breaking hit his ears.  
He peered at the girl as he tried to focus his eyes. "I am sorry." He said once things came into focus. "But shouldn't you be inside? It could be quiet dangerous out here."

Wendy rolled her eyes a bit.  
"the campus of a school shouldn't be dangerous.  
I don't like being cooped inside at night when the sun goes down.  
there's no point in it.  
besides, i can protect myself if i need to."

Robert rolled his eyes.  
Great a girl that believes that a school can keep her safe.  
He thought to himself.  
He chuckled and smirked. "Oh yeah, a place that gathers a bunch of people is really safe."  
He said sarcastically as he bent down a picked up his glasses.  
He examined them and wrinkled up his nose at the sight of them. He had to get a new pair.  
He put them in his breast pocket and peered at the girl again.  
"Sorry but no one place is truly safe, especially at night." "It's not like i can't protect myself.  
I have taken a self-defense class.  
I don't think i'm so helpless."

Robert shoved his hands back into his pockets.  
He had to get away from this girl.  
He felt uncomfortable talking to her.  
He shook his head at what she said and sighed.  
There was nothing he could do to change her mind.  
"Well whatever."  
He said as he moved past her.  
He didn't feel like talking anymore.  
Those few sentences where in enough for him.  
He still couldn't believe that she would be able to protect herself from the killer of vampires.  
"I have to go."  
He said as he walked off.  
He had enough.

Wendy rolled her eyes.  
"Sayonara, loser."  
she continued looking around.

Robert didn't respond.  
He was used to being called a loser.  
The other kids when he was growing up called him that all the time because he wouldn't socialize.  
He just didn't like being around others.  
They got annoying and loud.  
They disrupted his thoughts.  
So he just shook his head, like he used to do.  
His walk didn't change at all.  
He was so unbothered by it.

Wendy went to a bench.  
she started drawing the fountian.

Robert walked all the way to the dorms for the night class.  
He didn't feel like going back in there and dealing with his classmates.  
Yet he had been everywhere of the school.  
He sighed as he sat down on the steps to the dorm door.  
He didn't really want to be bothered with anything right now.  
He was still trying to figure out what had happened.  
There wasn't enough to go on in the papers.  
So there wasn't enough for him to piece together what might have happened.  
This drove him nuts.

Wendy continued to draw.  
She went to turn the page.  
she let out a scream.  
she cut her finger.  
"ow.  
paper cut."  
she saw her blood stain her drawing.  
"aw, man."

Robert jumped up when he heard a scream.  
It sounded like it came from the fountain.  
He ran, tripping every once in a while on something or other.  
He was having problems seeing because he hadn't replaced his glasses yet.  
He slowed his pace when he smelled blood.  
His eyes grew wide and his heart rate accelerated.  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl from before nursing her bleeding finger.  
He rolled his eyes and groaned.  
It was just his luck.  
He held back the thirst for blood as he pulled out a band-aid from his pocket.  
He stepped forward.  
"Here."  
He said as he handed it out to her, when he was close enough to her.

Wendy stuck her finger in her mouth.  
about this time, she saw the bandage.  
she shook her head.  
"It's fine.  
It'll clot on its own."  
she kept her finger in her mouth.

Robert was getting fed up.  
The girl made no sense.  
Didn't she know that there were things out in the night that could harm her?  
Didn't she know that he was one of those things?  
It drove him nuts.  
No wonder vampires feed off of humans.  
It cut down on the population of idiots.  
He stuffed the bandage back into his pocket and shook his head angrily.  
He was about to go off.  
So before he did anything stupid, he quickly turned away.  
He started to walk off again.  
His thoughts were now off of the murder.

Wendy yawned.  
she looked at her watch.  
"hmm. midnight.  
best go to bed."  
Wendy closed her notebook and put her pecils away in the pencil pouch.  
she got up and walked back to the girl's dorm.

Robert walked once more around the Academy.  
He came back upon the fountain and smiled.  
The girl was gone.  
That was a relief.  
Maybe she had decided that it would be best to go back to her dorm.  
He could only hope.  
He was sick and tired of bumping into her.  
He was sick and tired of her stupid methods of life.  
It was just wrong.  
He hoped that she would eventually be able to learn to do as she is told.  
He hoped that she would learn to follow the rules.  
Only the night class was supposed to be out at night. 


End file.
